ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story Molly: Rally up! Fight them off! The city of Bellwood were littered with Incurseans, their tanks occupying the streets. Incurseans flood forward one after another, as the small group of Plumbers hold a defensive perimeter. Molly is in charge, as Hobble, Morty and several other Plumbers hold it. Hobble: There are too many of them! We don’t stand a chance! Molly: Don’t talk like that, Hobble! Just blast them! Molly looks over the car barricade that they had, firing blaster shots. The Incurseans keep coming, firing at her. She ducks down, angry. Molly: We need something more. We need. Laser blasts rain down from above, as the Proto-TRUK flies overhead. It launches missiles, scattering the Incursean ranks. Elektra: (Over speaker) All units, attack! Molly: (Smiling) You heard her! Forward march! Molly jumps over the barricade, charging in with blaster fire. Elektra turns the Proto-TRUK after the Incurseans, firing with precision, knocking Incurseans away. Tanks roll in, firing missiles at the Proto-TRUK. Elektra maneuvers to dodge, and flies in, dropping missiles at close range, destroying the tanks. Molly punches and jabs her way through the Incurseans, hitting one in the jugular. Hobble runs around, and trips, several Incurseans tripping over him. Elektra: Alright! Who’s next?! A bulking Incursean hops into the air, rapidly approaching the Proto-TRUK. Jorgen Von Strangle appears and punches the windshield, making a hole and grabbing Elektra, pulling her through the windshield. Elektra is injured, as she’s thrown through the air. Elektra fires a cable from her Proto-tool, catching herself. The cable extends, and reaches its limit, recoiling and launching Elektra upward, her releasing a groan. Elektra: Agh! Blasted Incursean! They’ll pay! Jorgen lands on the ground, as the Proto-TRUK crashes into the ground, exploding. Jorgen then grabs the TRUK, tossing it at the Plumbers. Molly is fighting, as her proud expression fades, the TRUK falling at her. Molly: Fall back! Molly runs, as the TRUK crashes behind her, the force launching her off the ground, hitting the ground. Jorgen lands on top of her, smiling. Jorgen: I’m Commander Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Incursean in the galaxy. You and your puny forces have been defeated. End Scene Julie in her Ship armor and Hervé in his humanoid sludge form are fighting off Incurseans, the two taking literally no damage from attacks. Lieutenant Sang-Froid comes over, upset with this. Sang-Froid: Just destroy them already! Voice: Incurseans, disperse! Everyone turns, seeing Billy Billions in the air, using his jetpack to fly. Billy: You shall rue the day that you invaded the Earth! As I, Billy Billions, will be the one to! Sang-Froid extends his tongue, hitting Billy’s jetpack, breaking it. Billy flies out of control, screaming as he does so. Hervé: I do not think that kid thought that through. Julie: What was your first clue? Sang-Froid: Give me a challenge! Or something I can break! An engine roars, as Sang-Froid turns. Kevin’s car charges at him, as Sang-Froid hops over it, landing gently. Kevin: Darn it! Missed him! Gwen: Take it easy dear. We’ll get him next time. Laser blasts fly after the car, Kevin swirling to dodge. Tanks come around a corner, giving chase. Kevin: You wanna get that? Gwen: (Smirking) Love to. Gwen rolls the window down, as she leans out it. She fires mana blasts, which hits a tank, causing it to tumble sideways, into another tank. Gwen flicks her wrist, as a mana wave tears through the area, the Incursean foot soldiers being knocked away. Julie flies at a tank, punching it and knocking it off course. Kevin: Nice, babe. Gwen: Watch the road! Sang-Froid crashes down onto the hood of the car, Kevin swerving out of control, crashing. Kevin: Are you kidding?! I didn’t have a crash the entire time I was off the show! Gwen: Oh, stop talking like you’re Paradox, breaking the Fourth wall. Move it! The two get out of the car, Gwen firing mana disks at Sang-Froid, who hops back, the Incurseans regrouping. Hervé stretches his arm at Sang-Froid, who dodges. Kevin absorbs the paint on his car, as he fires several spikes off his body. Kevin: Hey Julie. Who’s the sludge? Hervé: That’s Lenopan. Julie: Relax, he’s a friend. This is Hervé, my new boyfriend. Gwen: New boyfriend?! John broke up with you, again! Julie: Actually, I broke up with him. Kevin: Called it. Gwen: Shut it! Voice: Fire! The Forever Knights charge in, firing blasters at the Incurseans. Winston leads a force, which rallies around Gwen and Kevin. Gwen: Winston? Winston: It’s actually Sir Winston now. Kevin: They made you a Knight? Winston: Not too many other options. Driscoll leads the Twin Knights to flank from the side, forcing their way through the forces. Incurseans fire left and right, as Sang-Froid charges Driscoll. Driscoll: Hello, Sang-Froid. Sang-Froid: You! You’re the Plumber that stopped me from taking the Plumber Academy, all those years ago. Driscoll: And now, I’m King of the Forever Knights. Driscoll punches Sang-Froid away, as he regroups with the others. Gwen: Why are you helping us? Driscoll: These aliens are a threat to our way of life. We simply have the same goal. Stopping this invasion. The Incurseans surround them, blasters aimed at them. The group stands ready to fight, when Jorgen appears, holding up Elektra by her left arm, her face cringed in pain. Jorgen: Surrender to Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Incursean in the galaxy, or she dies. Gwen: Elektra?! Kevin: Oh, great. I thought we heard the last of her. Elektra: (In pain) Heard that, Levin. Driscoll raises a blaster to fire, but Gwen grabs the blaster, pushing it to the ground. She then raises her hands in surrender, irritating Driscoll. The entire group surrenders, and is taken away. End Scene In the park, the Incurseans have their prisoners bound and on their knees. The Plumbers, Forever Knights, Gwen, Kevin, Julie with Ship by her side and Hervé are down, looking up angrily. Kevin: If you didn’t want to visit John, none of this would’ve happened. Gwen: I just wanted to check up on him. He hasn't talked to us since he got back from, whatever dimension he was sucked into. And now I know Julie broke up with him. Elektra: He’s been a grouch. He’s holding on to her way too much. Julie: (Clears throat) I am right here. Elektra: Sorry. I’ve seen even the greatest of men break because of a stupid little crush. On the side, Will Harangue is standing in front of a news camera. Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue with Channel 3. Today is a glorious day indeed, with our benevolent Incursean conquerors saving us from the menace that is John Smith! We are about to hear a speech from Lieutenant Sang-Froid himself! Sang-Froid: And now, threats to the Incursean army! Today, I claim this planet! Voice: Hold the phone, malone! Everyone turns, confused. Elektra smirks, as Bullfrag pushes his way through the crowd of Incurseans, going up to an incline next to Sang-Froid. Bullfrag: I got something I want to say first. Gwen: (Whispering) It’s him. Kevin: Bout time he showed up. Bullfrag: My fellow Incurseans! This war has gone on for far too long! Despite it only being a week since it started, hundreds of thousands of Incurseans have died, and for what? Our Emperor has us conquering planets, but if we continue like we are, we’ll be wiped out! Gwen senses something, as she turns her head. Kai, almost completely silent, picks her locks, freeing her. Gwen stays down, as the others are freed. Sang-Froid: Don’t listen to this guy! He’s Bullfrag spins around, punching Sang-Froid in the face, knocking him out cold. He falls into the crowd, the Incursean raising their blasters at him. Bullfrag: Hey! I'm talking here!. Jorgen: Finish up. So we can exterminate you. Bullfrag: Turning on each other now. How can you succeed if you do such a thing? We may all be soldiers, but we each have the ability to stand up for what is right. We can all end this! Lay down your weapons! Is this war worth all of our lives?! Some Incurseans lower their weapons, but they are elbowed by others, them raising them again. Bullfrag: Very well. You have just unleashed, (He raises his arms to the sky) the Frogs of War! Everyone stares, as nothing happens. A couple of Incurseans croak. Bullfrag: (Slightly irritated) I said, LET US UNLEASH, THE FROGS OF WAR! A powerful blue laser blast tears through the Incurseans, many of them going flying. Everyone turns their attention towards the direction of the attack, as they see Dr. Animo riding atop Exo-Skull. Exo-Skull: Oh yeah! Right out of the park! Animo: You called for my assistance? Bullfrag: Yeah. As timely as always. Gwen stands up, firing a mana blast, going through the Incurseans. Kevin absorbs concrete, as he charges through the Incurseans, wielding mallet hands. Molly charges through, as Driscoll signals the Forever Knights, which move in. Julie: Ship! Ship: Ship, ship! Ship forms around Julie in his battle armor form, as she launches plasma lasers, wiping out Incurseans. Hervé stands tall, the plasma attack slicing through him, as he reforms. He attacks, as he wrestles an Incursean. Jorgen hops at Bullfrag, who flips backwards to dodge. Jorgen: You are John Smith, enemy of the Incursean empire. Bullfrag: That I am. Bullfrag transforms, into Big Shot. Big Shot: And you’re going down, toughest Incursean in the galaxy. Jorgen charges at Big Shot, who rolls forward, bouncing off his stomach. He tackles Jorgen, who catches and throws him. Big Shot recovers with ease, as he stands tall. Jorgen charges in, punching him several times. Big Shot lets it bounce off his stomach, laughing as he does. Big Shot: Heh! That tickles! Big Shot raises both hands, slamming them into the side of Jorgen’s head. Jorgen recoils backwards, slightly dazed. Driscoll punches through Incurseans, as the Twin Knights cover Winston. Gwen and Kevin fight back to back, tearing through them. Elektra teams up with Molly and Kai, pushing through. Elektra: John! Now’s not the time for a one-on-one! Big Shot: (Sighs) Fine. Big Shot turns into Stinkfly, as Jorgen sniffs the air, gagging. Jorgen: Bleh! You smell, (Gags) Horrible! Stinkfly: Why, thank you! And I learned recently that I can admit gas. Stinkfly flutters into the air, releasing a green gas as he flies around, the aroma intoxicating. Incurseans drop like flies, as Harangue tears up. Harangue: Agh! Horrible! This is by far, the evil of John! Manny comes through, bumping into Harangue as he enters the field. Manny: Sorry I’m late! Manny punches through Incurseans, though they drop by the smell faster than he can hit them. Manny punches an Incursean, as it breaks into sludge. Manny: Sludge? Hervé: Lenopan?! Stinkfly lands, as only a dozen Incursean stay standing. They all take an Incursean sludge form, forming mace hands. Corsette: Oh, how I’ve so waited for this day! Stinkfly: Corsette?! I thought you were arrested. Corsette: Can’t keep true love away, my Johnny! Corsette lunges at Stinkfly, now taking the form of a tiger. Stinkfly flies and slashes at Corsette with his tail, her reforming. Hervé and Julie take on three Lenopans, as Gwen and Kevin take on three more. The others struggle, as the Lenopans reform after each attack. Stinkfly: Hey, Hervé! (Stinkfly flies over to Hervé) Can you guys escape from jelly? Hervé: I do not know. Let us find out! Hervé kicks a Lenopan into Stinkfly’s range, as he spits a jelly slime, which covers the Lenopan, pinning it to the ground. It tries to morph and stretch to get free, but is powerless. Stinkfly: Now we’re talking! Corsette: Johnny! Stinkfly turns an eye to look at Corsette, which charges him. Stinkfly spits slime, pinning her down. The others lure the Lenopans in, as Stinkfly flutters above them, trapping them in slime. They’re all trapped, as Stinkfly lands, reverting. John: You doing alright, Hervé? Hervé: Yes. Their appearance caught me off guard. But I should’ve known they’d do this. Gwen: John! Gwen runs over, hugging John. Kevin comes over, and they fist bump. Kevin: Been busy? John: The usual. Manny: Oh, yeah! We kicked some butt! Give me some, Kai! Kai high fives Manny, as Elektra looks confused. Elektra: You’re Kai? But, you Kai: Yeah, already went through this with John. It’ll take more than being thrown into space to kill me. Elektra: Heh. I like you. You’d make a good Hunter. Agh! Elektra grabs her arm, wincing in pain. John: Gwen, heal Elektra’s arm. (Gwen heads over to Elektra.) Driscoll, you sticking around? Driscoll: No. But the Incurseans are our enemy. If they come back, we shall assist in stopping them. John smiles and nods, as Driscoll and the Knights leave. Billy Billions appears. Billy: Have no fear! Billy Billions is here to save the! Animo: Too late, kid. We’ve already got it. Billy: What?! No! End Scene Psyphon teleports into the desert, panting heavily. Psyphon: That Intellectuary! Destroying the ship while we were all still on it! Destroyed all our forces. I’m surprised that it all went as it did. Intellectuary: But all according to plan. Psyphon jumps in fear, as Intellectuary walks up behind him. Psyphon: G-g-general! Intellectuary: Making a move on this planet with John Smith as its guardian. We’d have a better chance of killing Vilgax than attacking here without notice. Psyphon: So, all those forces, Intellectuary: Sacrificed to find a treasure. Long lost. I discovered it in Azmuth’s records. Details of the Time War. Intellectuary transforms into Eon, his hands glowing with time energy. He forms a time sphere, as he slams it into the sand. A time wave crosses the desert, blowing the sand away. The time wave hits a spot, being reflected back to him. Eon smiles, as he disappears into a time portal, teleporting to that spot, He channel a time sphere, blasting the ground. The sand is blown away, revealing the Hands of Armageddon. Eon: Lost to time. I thought I would have no ability to find it. But now, I can search his dimension. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Molly Gunther * Hobble * Morty (cameo) * Julie Yamamoto * Ship * Hervé * Billy Billions * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Forever Knights ** Driscoll ** Winston ** Twin Knights * Kai Green * Dr. Animo * Exo-Skull * Manny Armstrong * Plumbers Villains * Incursean Army ** Sang-Froid ** Jorgen Von Strangle ** Intellectuary ** Psyphon ** Lenopans *** Corsette * Will Harangue Aliens By John * Bullfrag * Big Shot (first re-appearance) * Stinkfly By Intellectuary * Eon (first re-appearance) Trivia * This episode brings several past villains to join John to fight the Incurseans. * Gwen and Kevin make their return. * It's revealed that Molly is in charge of defending the Earth. * Intellectuary reveals the real purpose he came to Earth, to obtain the Hands of Armageddon. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc